Not the Worst Day of my life considering
by 0-Unknown-Author-0
Summary: Takari I promises! Anyway, Kari and Tk fight, Kari goes missing.  What will Tk do to find her? Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything Digimon, if I did it would have turned out very different (he he he...) but I dont so there! Well this is my new story so some constructive critiscism please and thank you!

0-Unknown-Author-0

Not the Worst day of my life (considering)

Kari's POV

What a day. I pull my coat round me tighter as the cold winter breeze whipped up again. I sighed and looked down at the ground as I walked down the almost deserted street. Dark clouds gathered overhead and a light rain started to fall.

What a day. I thought to myself again. I looked up at the sky for a moment; rain fell on my face slipping softly down past my cheeks. Then the tears started to fall. It took me a few seconds to realise I was actually crying openly. I sobbed quietly to myself as I thought back to earlier today.

…

The day had started well enough, like any normal day, get up, washed, dressed, eat breakfast, etc. My parents were out of town on business so it was just Tai and me at home for a couple of weeks. I had met Tk and walked to school like any other day. Got to school and met everyone else like normal. Except that now Yolei and Ken were at college, so it was Tk, me and Davis in our last year of High School, and Cody in his second year, ( AN: unsure of exact ages, so just roll with it please and thank you ) , but we always met at the gates every morning.

So this was turning into any other normal day of school, we parted ways when the bell rang, Yolei and Ken left for the College building and Cody left for his form room. We did the same and like every morning Davis was trying to compete with everything Tk did, Homework, test scores, Sport wins and losses etc. And like usual, there was Tk with a calm look on his face, completely unfazed by Davis' antics.

Tk, I still had feelings for him, strong ones too. But I had no idea how to tell him, I guess I was too afraid of rejection, of what he might think. But I was resolved on the fact that I'd tell him soon. I stole glances at him every now and then, his messy blonde hair covered by a dark green bucket hat, he was wearing a black long-sleeved button shirt undone over a lighter green t-shirt and his hands were hung in the pockets of the loose dark blue jeans he wore. He had changed a lot since the defeat of Malomytismon, but then we all had I suppose. I had grown my hair long so it reached just past my shoulders. I wore a light blue t-shirt with a dark pink jacket over it. I also wore dark blue jeans. Davis, well…Davis wore almost exactly the same, except for the goggles which the school had said was inappropriate headwear. But in almost five years, Davis seemed to have gotten over it. I realised that rather than glancing at Tk I was now gawking at him so I quickly looked the other direction, but Davis stood there incessantly chatting away to me about something so I looked ahead of me instead. Suddenly as we rounded the corner one of Davis' friends on the football team spotted Davis and dragged him away much to his dislike. I decided it was now or never, the halls were clearing as we made our way to our lockers. But Tk beat me to it.

'Hey Kari, is something wrong?' He said looking concerned. I looked up at him from my locker; his piercing blue eyes gazed down on me.

'No…no not really.' I blurted.

'You sure?' He continued.

'Yeah, I'm fine Tk.' I paused, but before I could continue Tk started talking.

'Uh…well, Kari, if you're not…well if you're not busy later…' He began while shifting uncomfortably.

'Yes Tk.' I prompted looking hopefully at him.

'Well…if you're not busy or anything later, I was wondering…well, wondering if you'd want to catch a movie or something with me after school, he stopped. I didn't know what to say for a moment, umm…Kari, you there? The least you could do is humour me.'

'Sorry.' I said flustered, finding sudden fascination in my shoes.

'Well?' He said hopefully.

'I'd love to.' I said grinning. Then pulling his hat down over his face I ran to class.

'Kari!' He yelled running after me.


	2. The Worst Day of my life  Kari

OK HERES THE THING - There will be some action/adventure stuff in this story but it will have to wait, the story wouldn't make sense if I just threw it in, so maybe there will be some in the next chapter. (Which involves Tk going on a vengeful rampage so some action is likely.) Anyways I do not own Digimon blah blah blah etc. got it!

Not the Worst Day of my life (considering)

The Worst Day of my life (Kari)

We burst through the Form door panting, needless to say everyone stared at us, we slowly slunk to our seats beside each other under a very judicial gaze from our Teacher whom we had for first period. I took my seat between Tk and Davis.

'What took you two so long?' He whispered urgently at me.

'Ummm…none of your business.' I replied playfully. I heard Tk stifling a laugh behind me; Davis' face was a picture. I turned back to Tk and began a conversation with him.

The lesson and next ended uneventfully so first break came about, me and Tk left for school gates where everyone would meet like usual. We were there early so we discussed plans for the evening.

'So, what did you want to see at the movies Kar?' Tk asked.

'Well…wait, where did Kar come from?' I replied.

'Impulse I guess.' He answered shrugging.

'Fine but I get to give you a nickname.' I said giving him a shove.

'Whatever, shoot.' He answered.

'How abooouut…Teeks.' I finished triumphantly.'

'Suits me.' Tk grinned childishly.

'Teeks? Kar?' Someone behind us blurted. No surprises who.

Davis stood there gawping like an idiot. As if on cue Yolei, Ken and Cody appeared behind him, each with a look that demanded an explanation. I shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze. Tk must have noticed my unease because he spoke up first.

'Yeah, Kari and I are, well…going out now.' He said honestly. I felt a weight lift inside me that we had at least made it known to our friends.

'Really?' Ken, Yolei and Cody said in unison.

'Yup.' Tk said smiling confidently. How could he be so calm? I was still getting over the fact that he had actually asked ME out. Everyone was quiet for a moment. Davis just looked stunned, but that was expected anyway, it was the others I was worried about. Then Ken spoke up.

'Cool, you guys want to double-date with Yolei and me sometime?'

'Sure, Tk replied, well, if it's ok with you Kar.'

It went quiet again for a moment until I realised Tk was talking to me.

'Yeah, sure, why not.' I replied surprised at how calm I sounded.

It was then that Davis joined the conversation.

'You two are going out!' He blurted.

'Umm…yes Davis, that's what we've been talking about for about five minutes.' answered Tk.

'Shut up Ts. Kari how could you choose him over me!' Davis yelled at me.

'Because…well…because…' Everyone looked at me expectantly. I felt someone take my hand and clutch it comfortingly. I looked up at Tk beside me. He smiled serenely. I was about to continue when he shook his head.

'It's ok, he mouthed, you don't have to say anything now.' Then the bell rang. I had never been so thankful for the end of break. And thankfully again none of the others were with me in the next lesson, so I had time to think.

So it was that I spent my next double lesson of History not listening to how the Battle of the Somme panned out, but lost in my own thoughts.

Why had it been so hard to say why I let Tk take me on a date? I knew I'd liked him more, but was it deeper than just a crush. I liked to think so, I'd known Tk for years, and since he'd moved back to Odaiba those years ago…I'd known for a long time now that I had strong feelings for him, but was it the same for him? Was this just a date between friends to him? I figured that was why I wasn't ready to say anything yet. And so History, like the rest of my lessons, passed uneventfully. Then the bell rang for lunch. Gathering my things I decided I needed to talk to Tk.

After wandering round I found him hanging round outside the gym, talking on his mobile. I guessed it must have been his brother, Matt. He acknowledged me with a smile and a nod. I returned it.

'Yeah, ok Matt, really, when's she coming, she's here? Ok, got it, did I what? Yeah, no…yeah…no…no I said! Get lost Matt. Yeah see you later.' He ended the call.

'Matt I take it?' I said grinning.

'However did you guess?' He replied sarcastically.

'Guess you got a genius for a girlfriend, eh Teeks?' I said waiting for a reaction.

'Guess I do.' Tk said with a childish smile on his face.

'So, I continued, who's coming?'

'Oh, no-one special. Nothing to do with me anyway, I'm just relaying a message.' He answered.

'To who?' I asked.

'Your Brother Tai. I'd better get going, is he in the College today?'

'Yeah.' I replied.

'Thanks, Tk chimed, see you after school Kar!' He ran off with a wave.

'Bye Teeks.' I waved after him. It was quiet for a moment, then I heard someone behind me, it was Davis.

'Hi Davis.' I said cheerfully.

'Sick, he's so sick to do this to you.' Davis spoke slowly shaking his head.

'What?' I said confused.

'Kari, he's lying to you.'

'About what and why would he lie to me, Davis we went through this, I'm going out with Tk, and you'll just have to move on.'

'He's not passing on a message, Davis continued, ignoring me, he's going to ask out that French girl, Catherine, the one who's visiting.'

'Tai told me about her I think, Tk and him saved her when they went to France. He said she was coming to visit him.'

'Well clearly Tk seems to want her himself.'

'No, I said disbelief in my voice; he's going to tell Tai that she's arrived.'

'Any excuse, Kari, stop fooling yourself. He's a dense guy, what did you really expect from him?'

'Davis shut up! I yelled, just shut up, you don't know him, he's not like that!'

'Isn't he?' Davis said shaking his head again slowly.

I had heard enough, blinking back a wave of tears I ran, ran straight from the gym, through school corridors and out of the building, then I skidded to a halt. I saw Tk standing with some blonde girl, chatting and laughing with each other.

'Tk!' I screamed at him. He turned round and came over to me. Tears were now streaming down my face. I didn't care anymore.

'What's wrong Kar?' He asked a concerned look on his face.

'How could you! I yelled, what am…what was I to you! Something to fill in the gap between you and…Catherine? Or was our date going to be some kind of practice to you, was I so easy to ask out that I'm nothing but a test!'

'What? Why would you even think that, where did all this come from?' He asked.

'Oh please…does it matter to you?'

'Well…yes actually!' He shouted back looking annoyed now.

'If you must know, Davis told me, at least he had the decency to be honest for once, which is more than I can say for you!'

'Wait…you're trusting Davis…on his word, over mine?'

'Yes.' Tk looked less annoyed now, I couldn't quite tell, but he looked different.

'So all these years…our whole friendship, almost our whole lives, you never trusted me?'

I was about to retort, but then I realised I didn't know what to say.

'You've known Davis less than half the time we've known each other, what else that I've said haven't you taken seriously? That I care about you? That I would always be there for you and protect you? Did that mean nothing to you?' I knew what I'd done now, I'd hurt him. I was about to say something but Tk held up a hand.

'No…never mind, goodbye Kari.' He slowly walked towards the school building. My face was soaked but the tears kept falling. I'm not sure what went through my head next, but I ran, I ran out of the gates and away from the school.

…

Well I did it, I messed up big time. I'd hurt the one person I cared for deepest, and I could never make it up to him. The look in his eyes killed me inside, that empty, hollow look. I didn't know where I was going anymore, I didn't care anymore. I'd destroyed the one thing I cared for most, and with that, everything around it. My friends wouldn't take me back, and I couldn't blame them, what would Tai and my parents say? What would Tk's parents or Matt say? Well it didn't matter anymore, nothing did. I would just keep walking for awhile.

A couple of minutes later I noticed someone behind me. I spun round to confront them. It was Catherine, could things get any worse?

'You must be Kari, yes?' She asked.

'Yes…' I said eyes on the ground. She held out an open hand.

'I'm Catherine.' I looked up, hesitated, and then shook her hand.

'Hi, sorry you had to sit through…earlier.'

'It's ok…but one question please.' She spoke sincerely.

'Shoot.' I mumbled.

'Why did you assume you're boyfriend had come to ask me out? I barely know him. And I'm here to see you're brother, Tai.' The question sent a pang of guilt through me as I flinched.

'I…I didn't…didn't trust him.' I sighed.

'Well, why don't you talk to him, I'm sure he'd understand, from what I do know of him, he's not likely to let you go that easily.' What she said made me feel slightly better, but I knew I couldn't talk to him again.

She must have realised I was deep in thought as she spoke up again.

'But it's really none of my business; it's your choice Kari.' I took console in that at least, as I was about to reply, I was cut off by a strange sound emanating from an alleyway up ahead, a sound I hadn't heard in quite a long time. The sound of a Digiport opening. I motioned for Catherine to follow quietly behind me. I sidled up against a wall and peered round the corner, there stood in front of the Portal was a Digimon I'd hoped I wouldn't see in a while, Arukenimon.

She gazed round the alley emotionlessly. Then she seemed to have noticed something, I couldn't tell what but I had a bad feeling. Then I realised it had gotten a bit darker, I turned round and found myself face to face with the leering mask of Mummymon leaning over me. He had Catherine's wrist clenched in his hand as she was struggling to get free. Nothing happened for a moment, then I threw myself at him. I hoped it would be enough to knock him off balance slightly. It wasn't, but it was enough to shock him into letting go of Catherine, she stumbled backwards, but as she was about to leap at Mummymon I waved her off.

'Catherine run! I yelled at her, get out of here.' I reached into my pocket and threw my D3 at her. She caught it but hesitated.

'Catherine go!' I cried. She nodded sadly and ran.

I gave up struggling against Mummymon once Catherine was out of sight. Mummymon had wrapped his arms round me, restraining me. Arukenimon came forward.

'Why do you Digidestined insist on getting involved in my affairs at every turn?' She asked, leaning down and facing me.

'I don't know, if you're not doing anything wrong it shouldn't bother you should it?' I asked grinning.

'Smart girl, you've grown up since we last met.'

'We all have, so I'd guess you're in trouble.' Arukenimon smirked.

'Don't count on it.' She turned round towards the Portal again. I decided to try and waste some time.

'So…how did you two come back, didn't Malomyotismon destroy both of you?' She flinched. It was Mummymon who spoke up instead.

'Yes…but all data flows as a continual stream, continually recycled, so plainly, here we are.' Now Arukenimon turned round to face me again.

'Yes, here we are, and you with us…how convenient…' She spoke thoughtfully.

'Arukenimon?' Mummymon said questioningly.

'Ok, we take her with us. We get any unwanted guests, she gets the consequences.' She suddenly said.

'What!' I blurted. But Arukenimon had already turned round and stepped through the Portal.

'You can't be serious!' I yelled. My protest fell on deaf ears as Mummymon proceeded to pick me up and carry me under one arm.

'Put me the f-' He clamped a hand over my mouth before I could finish, then continued after Arukenimon through the Portal. I gave up struggling and resigned myself. It was official, this was the worst day of my life.

Soooo...how was it? Reviews pleasing and thanking! Next Chapter up soon I hopes!


	3. The Worst Day of my life Tk

Shorter chapter this time. But next few chapters should be longer and probably a bit more serious.

Not the Worst Day of my life (considering)

The Worst Day of my life (Tk)

I immediately regretted getting mad at Kari like that, still, she had no right, or reason for that matter to accuse me of lying about things like that. I shook my head sadly; I had two voices in my head, constantly at battle with each other, and neither one nor the other was really winning. So instead I leant on the wall which stood as a perimeter of sorts around the school. I leant my head back and shut my eyes, for a brief, brief few moments I had quiet.

'Tk!'

'Nice while it lasted.' I muttered to myself. I turned to see an exhausted looking Catherine run over to me.

'What's wrong? Did you find Tai?' I asked. She shook her head vigorously between heavy breaths.

'No I…I went after Kari and…and…and.' Catherine broke off. Suddenly I developed a nasty feeling in the pit of my stomach.

'And what, where's Kari.' I said flatly. Catherine finally caught her breath then continued.

'And…well, I caught up with her, and we talked and- Catherine stopped.

'And what.' I stated. The nasty feeling got worse.

'And…and there were these two Digimon…'

'Digimon? I said worried now, what Digimon.'

'They names were Mummymon and…'

'Arukenimon, I said flatly, Catherine, where's Kari?' Catherine shifted uncomfortably.

'They spotted us, so we ran but…I got caught so Kari, she…she tried to get me free, Catherine paused, there were tears in her eyes now, Kari freed me, told me to run, but then she got caught, she gave me her D3, she told me to run again…and I did, she's gone and it's all my fault.'

'No. No it's not.' I said. She looked up at me through bleary eyes.

'What?' She answered slowly.

'It's my fault. All because of our stupid fight, I couldn't accept what she said, so she's gone. But I'm going to find her.

'How can you?'

'I don't know. But I'm going to anyway, you said Arukenimon and Mummymon took her, I don't know how they came back but I'll make them wish they hadn't.' Catherine suddenly reached into her pocket and thrust something into my hand. I looked down at it, it was Kari's D3.

'Maybe, I don't know, maybe you can use it to track her somehow.' Catherine spoke.

'Thanks, I replied before continuing, Catherine…I'm going to find her…now. So if anyone, Matt, Tai, anyone asks, tell them…tell them, I don't know. If I'm not back tomorrow tell Matt or Tai, no-one else, until then, I've taken Kari home because she's ill, ok?' Catherine nodded. So far, what had once been a good day had turned into the worst day of my life. I turned and left the school.


	4. Trouble

Trouble

Kari

My eyes opened slowly to the sound of a metallic humming around me. It took a moment to adjust my bleary eyesight to my surroundings. I was in the back of what I assumed to be some kind of vehicle, a vehicle moving at quite a pace by the sound of the humming.

I was numb all over, I tried to raise myself to a sitting position, but couldn't. I tugged on my arms again and found my wrists were tied together, then found they were tied to my legs which were pulled up behind me. I groaned uncomfortably, then realised there was a balled up rag in my mouth, I found I couldn't get rid of it as a thick cloth had been secured over my mouth and pulled back behind my head. I fell back and groaned again as I realised I was effectively immobilized.

I must have aroused the attention of someone as I heard footsteps approach. I struggled to look up to see who it was; I was welcomed with the leering face of Arukenimon.

'Awake are you?' She sneered sarcastically. I didn't bother attempting to answer; it wasn't as if I could.

'Nothing to say? You brats are usually full of yourselves.' She laughed to herself. I sighed, at one point in the past I would have tried to come up with a comeback, but that was then, now it was just sad. She noticed my lack of reaction with some frustration.

'Don't you want to know what we were doing back in your world, or how we came back?' I merely shrugged my shoulders awkwardly while stuck lying on my side, then shook my head slowly. Arukenimon looked suitably antagonised now.

'Don't patronise me!' She shouted. She leant down to me and picked me up by the scruff of my shirt.

'Mmmphh!' I cried in pain. My legs pulled down my arms at a painful angle.

'That's more like it.' She hissed glaring at me from behind her glasses. She then dropped me and I fell on my side again.

'Get used to where you are; you'll be here for a while anyway.' She continued then walked away again. I resigned myself to calmly lying still, taking in my surroundings. I looked round the interior and saw an assortment of objects and clutter. I struggled to turn my neck to look behind me, as I did I saw a pile of what looked like broken shards of glass. Glancing ahead of me tow where Arukenimon had emerged earlier I made sure that no-one was approaching, and then shuffled my way, painfully slowly, to the scattered glass.

I was rewarded when my hand clasped onto a shard of glass, I immediately started to rub away at the rope binding my wrists to ankles. When the rope finally gave way I had to stop my legs from springing outwards and kicking a wall. Using my newfound almost freedom of movement, I shifted onto my knees at turned the glass shard up into the ropes binding my wrists, it was not long before they gave way too. I flexed my fingers with relief as I tried to restart the blood circulation through my wrists. Then I started to untie my ankles, furtively checking the doorway. Once the ropes fell to the floor I carefully climbed to my feet and made my way to the doors at the back of the compartment, the doors were unlocked, so cautiously I opened one, while keeping an eye behind me, then noticed I had been right before.

I was in some kind of vehicle, travelling quite fast over a dusty track, there were trees to the left and right, and a line of bushes to the left. Deciding it did little good to hang round; I jumped from the back of the vehicle and landed with a heavy thump in the middle of a bush.

'Mmmphh!' I mumbled. I pulled myself to my feet rubbing my back painfully, then remembered the cloth I'd been chewing on for the past half an hour, I pulled the cloth down from my mouth, then spat the balled up rag from my mouth while taking in several relieving breaths of fresh air. I waited a moment to gather myself, and then jogged back in the opposite direction of Arukenimon and Mummymon.


End file.
